


Aitai / 会いたい

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: “baby boy, I miss you”“I wish you were here, hyung”“fuck yourself for me”“do you want me to?”“yes, I miss your loud moans”“uhmmm”





	Aitai / 会いたい

The phone rang.

Junhoe wondered who'd be calling so late. He’s in Japan for one week now for some solo project. The thought of who might be calling and his reason for calling caused a stirring in his groin.

He picked up on the second ring, saying, "Yeah?" (he likes being noncommittal)

“baby boy, I miss you”

Junhoe recognized the raspy, almost a whisper, sexy voice instantly “Jiwon, hyung~”

“hi baby”

“I miss you”

"What are you doing?"

The question made Junhoe smile “I'm lying here, just waiting for your call, hyung”

Jiwon chuckled “oh yeah? Do you miss me love?”

"love? You mean l-o-v-e?" Junhoe spelled out the word.

"yeah, just like you l-o-v-e what I got here in my hand." Jiwon spelled out the word, too.

Junhoe left out a little laugh "in your hand hyung? Is it spelled c-o-c-k?"

“c-o-c-k that I want to put in your mouth”

“uhmmmmm, I love that”

Jiwon clears his throat "Where are you now baby? Am I disturbing you? You're ready for bed. For me. Undressed. Aren't you?" Jiwon’s rich voice had a sexy, melodic quality to it. It was very appealing.    

Junhoe smirked, wondering what he should say. "Well, yeah. Yeah, I am." he paused, smiling. "Actually, I just finished writing poems hyung. I'm on my bed, naked, holding the picture of you that you gave me. You know the one.”

"You're naked." (It wasn't a question.)

Jiwon’s voice massaged the word "naked" with a lewd emphasis that was exciting

"Yes." Junhoe softly replied

"You have the lights on." (Another statement.)

"Yes," Junhoe admitted, wondering what he was leading to.

"Then how are you holding the phone?” Jiwon asked in a husky whisper.

Junhoe chuckled. "I finally got me one of these headsets. It keeps both hands free”

"You're ready to 'touch' your body, huh baby?" the erotic emphasis was on the word "touch" this time.

Jiwon said it with an excitement in his deep voice that was readily perceptible.

"Yes hyung, for you. Only for you” Junhoe drew in a breath as he whispered the word, hissing on the "s", and sounding excited, stimulated.

"I'm naked, with you Junhoe" Jiwon’s voice dropped to a harsh whisper of excitement.

"really?" Junhoe repeated, excitedly. "The lights are on?" Junhoe knew.

"Yes," Jiwon admitted quietly. "You're ready to," he paused, building suspense and excitement, "to 'touch' your body."

The use of the word "touch" seemed to imply so much more than the simple session that Junhoe had been anticipating.

"With you, hyung" Junhoe’s voice was breathlessly seductive

"Oh, yes baby. We’re together”

"You've given me a hard-on " Junhoe glanced down and realized his erection was now fully aroused, standing above his abdomen, pulsating in anticipation.

"Oh! Baby I'm hard, too. Sorry, I hadn't realized you were getting it so hard."

“hyung, touch me. Do me, fuck me, please”

“I wish I was there with you Junhoe, watchin' you start to stroke your dick”

“uhmmmmm, hyung” Junhoe moans

“I miss wrecking you baby”

“I miss you wrecking me hyung”

“imagine me licking your neck Junhoe, you’re so delicious baby, I think I’m gonna cum just by thinking how delicious your neck is”

“uhmmm, Jiwon ~”

“God, I love your skin."

"My skin?"

"Yes, It's like melted white chocolate and coffee with cream, exotic as the fucking desert, and so damn erotic. I have wet dreams about you naked on my sheets, your skin smooth and hot from the sun's rays."

Junhoe swallowed, chest heaving. "You make me sound edible."

"Ooh you are, Junhoe baby, I can just feel your hot body next to me love, I wish I had my hand on yours baby”

“uhmmmm fuck me now Jiwonnn please, I’m so horny~”

"I’m going to baby, grab your cock for me Junhoe”

"uhmmm, I - I got it…. I'm pulling it upwards.”

Jiwon left out a deep moan "Right. Yes. Upwards baby. Uhhmmm, does it feels great baby? Now, slowly, draw your hand down to the base. All the way Junhoe.”

“Ahhhhhh Jiwon~ This feels good. Uhmmm hyung”

"Yeah baby boy, it feels good. So good baby, let’s do it again. Up to the tip as far as you can go.”

“uhmmm, hyung, aaaahh ~” Junhoe moans

“I’m right here baby, now, back, firmly, to the base. Again. Up.” Jiwon paused. "Down."

"Yeah, sshhh aaah" Junhoe whispered loud enough for Jiwon to hear him,

"Up." Pause. "Down."

In the same rhythm, Junhoe said, "I'm starting... ...to leak."

Jiwon groaned and replied "Thick … ….. and gooey."

"Yesss uhmmmm" Junhoe agreed

"Me too, baby, me too" Jiwon responded, not changing the rhythm

"I'm getting ….. excited hyung"

"You wanna... pick-up the pace baby"

"I wanna... make it last."

"Yeah oh baby yes" Jiwon sighed, emotionally. "Me, too," he said after pausing.

Then they stopped talking.

Junhoe listened to their rhythmic breathing. The stickiness was increasing his pleasure so dramatically that he began to feel he would be brought to orgasm at this slow pace, that he wouldn't be able to make it last.

"You're gettin' me hot, baby I hear your heavy breathing. I see you pumping on that cock. Working it. Like I'm working mine. Just like we like to do together. Geez, I missed your sexy moans." Jiwon said breathlessly

Junhoe snorted. "It's 'cause I'm gettin' so close to shooting off hyung. You get me so excited, I can't hold back uhmmm"

"Don't hold back love, I'm right with you. I'm slowing down, down to the short strokes.”

Jiwon heard him take in a deep breath. He took a deep breath with him.

“hyung aaahhhh, Jj-jiwoooonnnn I’m gonnaaaaa”

"Yeah baby, cum for me, cum baby, oh yesss"

Junhoe’s cockhead had swollen to a shiny, dark red. He watched as jolt after jolt of sperm roped out and sailed towards his face.

They both huffed and puffed for a while, enjoying the orgasm and its aftermath, catching their breath. Jiwon could hear him pull a tissue from a box.

"uhmm, this is great if you call more often enough Jiwon”

Jiwon chuckled "I'll call you again in a few days’ babe, I want to hear all your moans again baby. Every dirty detail of it."

Junhoe giggled and bit his lower lip "When you will call again?"

"Tomorrow or the day after”

“ummmm, okay. Alright then.”

“Do me a favor," Jiwon whispers

"What?"

"Dream of me tonight," he says softly. waiting for a response.

Junhoe have no words, so he simply nods. “ummm”

Jiwon doesn't need to know that no one else occupies Junhoe’s dreams. No one.

"Dream of my lips, teasing you." Jiwon’s voice is like velvet and his words are like an aphrodisiac. "Dream of my tongue, tasting you. And I'll dream of you. Of what it feels like to be inside your warm, wet body.”

“Jiwonnn”

"Good night, baby boy”

Junhoe chuckled and replied “Good night, hyung”

**Author's Note:**

> 読んでくれてありがとう.  
> Thank you for reading this. =)


End file.
